robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the first of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on September 16, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 8, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Razer (1) vs Brutus Maximus vs Raging Reality vs W.A.S.P. The battle started quickly with Brutus Maximus pushing W.A.S.P. into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Razer made several charges at Brutus Maximus but missed, before finally grabbing it and crushing the sides of the wooden machine. Raging Reality then flipped W.A.S.P. onto Razer and then onto Sir Killalot's lance. Killalot didn't show life and W.A.S.P. simply rested on his lance until Razer knocked it off as it attacked Raging Reality, but it didn't move afterwards. Razer then pushed Raging Reality against Sergeant Bash as it tried to crush its exposed wheels, but it escaped and Razer instead attacked Brutus Maximus. Raging Reality then flipped W.A.S.P. back into Sir Killalot's CPZ, who used his lance to drill a huge crevice in the side of W.A.S.P. , Brutus Maximus is flipped out of the arena]] Raging Reality flipped Brutus Maximus over before being attacked by Razer, which pushed it against the pit release, but Razer retreated and dislodged out one Brutus Maximus' bicycle wheels which then came loose as Raging Reality tried to flip both of them and it rolled into the pit. Brutus Maximus was then pushed onto the flame pit and was counted out. Razer then crushed the immobile W.A.S.P., who Refbot began to count out. Raging Reality then threw Brutus Maximus from the arena and Refbot finished the countdown on W.A.S.P., ending the battle. Qualified: Raging Reality & Razer Cyrax vs Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Tetanus 2 vs Weld-Dor 3 Tetanus 2 immediately grabbed Weld-Dor 3, who was venting a lot of gas, and pushed it around the arena. Ruf Ruf Dougal collided with Cyrax and then drove over the flame pit and its tail caught fire, which soon spread to the main bodywork. Cyrax flipped Ruf Ruf Dougal and tried to push it into Sir Killalot, but Ruf Ruf Dougal escaped, its coat now mostly destroyed by the fire. Cyrax axed Ruf Ruf Dougal several times as Weld-Dor 3 finally escaped from Tetanus, although Tetanus caught it up again and pushed it into Dead Metal. Tetanus then pressed the pit release button and quickly shoved Weld-Dor 3 down the open pit, putting the Northern Irish team out. Tetanus and Cyrax ganged up on a now completely burned, but still mobile, Ruf Ruf Dougal, but cease was called, so it went to the judges, who put Cyrax and Tetanus 2 through. Qualified: Cyrax & Tetanus 2 Round 2 Razer (1) vs Cyrax Razer got hold of Cyrax straight away and pierced the back twice. Cyrax tried to attacking Razer with its axe, but Razer still grabbed it and pushed it onto the flame pit. Cyrax was pushed into Growler's CPZ and got stuck on the arena wall, but got free before Growler could damage it. Razer then crushed Cyrax again and pushed it back into Growler's CPZ who clamped onto it and dragged it along the floor. Razer momentarily lost its grip but regained it as Growler retreated back to its CPZ. Cyrax managed to escape, but once again, Razer crushed it and pushed it towards Mr. Psycho, who bought its hammer down on Cyrax twice. Cyrax escaped and axed Razer, but caused only superficial damage before flipping Razer over. Razer eventually managed to right itself and managed to crush Cyrax once again before cease was called, but Razer had done more than enough to win the judges' decision. Winner: Razer Raging Reality vs Tetanus 2 The battle started slowly, but Tetanus 2 pushed Raging Reality into the pit release, then into the CPZ. Growler came in and slammed into Tetanus 2 and then into Raging Reality, but didn't appear to do any damage. Tetanus 2 and Growler both grabbed Raging Reality but Growler soon lost his grip. Tetanus got stuck against the pit release bumper and Raging Reality above couldn't get any traction to get away. Refbot tried to separate them, but accidentally reversed into the pit. However, suddenly Tetanus 2 had lost all mobility. Raging Reality used this chance to escape, and flipped Tetanus 2 over; another flip and Tetanus 2 toppled over the arena wall entirely, completing the comeback victory. Winner: Raging Reality Final Razer (1) vs Raging Reality Razer immediately got a grip of Raging Reality and pierced the armour and then a wheel. Razer pierced the side of Raging Reality several times before pushing it onto Matilda's flywheel, ripping a panel off the top and making a gash in the side, immobilising Raging Reality. Razer dragged Raging Reality onto the pit and, after it showed no attempt to escape, pressed the pit release, sending Raging Reality out of the Sixth Wars. Heat Winner: Razer Trivia *This heat saw Razer defend its title, and continued the sequence of the reigning champion reaching the semi-finals. *Tetanus 2 and Cyrax met in Round One, a grudge match following the controversial meeting between Wild Willy (From the Cyrax team), and Flip Flop Fly (From the Tetanus team) in Series 3. However, both robots qualified, and neither showed that they held a grudge against the other. Jonathan Pearce did not mention either of those two robots' previous encounter with each other. *New House Robots Mr. Psycho and Growler made their débuts in Razer's Round 2 battle against Cyrax. *In this heat, the official images of all competing robots in the heat (excluding Brutus Maximus) faded out before their statistics boards closed. *During the battle between Razer and Cyrax, Jonathan Pearce said Razer were World Champions in 2000 and 2001. Although he was correct about 2001, as that was the year when The Second World Championship was filmed, his earlier statement is incorrect, as The First World Championship was actually filmed in 1999. The only trophy Razer won in 2000 was the Fourth Wars Southern Annihilator. *Raging Reality scored two consecutive Out of the Arena flips, joining Thermidor 2, Chaos 2, Bigger Brother and Wheely Big Cheese (who all fought in the Flipper Frenzy of Extreme Series 1 in achieving this feat. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Articles in need of rewriting